


An Unexpectedly Dangerous Fishing Trip

by Child_of_Eru



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, Just family feels, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Eru/pseuds/Child_of_Eru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli, Kíli and Thorin go fishing and are unexpectedly attacked by orchs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time ever I post something I've written. Be gentle with me.

The air in the tavern is hot and smells strongly of ale. It is a Friday night and the place is packed with dwarves, all of them drunk. The sounds of music, laughter and the occasional brawl can be heard several streets away and inside it is deafening. The drinking and singing has been going on for hours, and any passerby would think the evening is at its best. But they would be wrong. Two young dwarven princes have just arrived and, as anyone in the village could tell you, things are about to really heat up. At a first glance the two dwarves don’t appear to be related – one has blonde hair and the other a dark shade of brown – but if you look closer you will notice a strong resemblance. They are Fíli and Kíli, the youngest of Durin’s descendants. Their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, is the rightful king and Fili, being the older brother, is his heir. But their presence, while still a great honor, is not surprising. The brothers like to have fun and this is one of their favorite places. They are immediately served the best ale, strong and bittersweet. Their spirits are high and before long they are dancing on the tables. They are undoubtedly making a mess, but the bartender doesn’t mind – the princes always tip big. Tonight is no exception in either case. After a few more ales Fili starts juggling the empty mugs, to everyone’s delight. He is quite skilled even after the strong ale. Kili, however, is convinced he is more talented and soon challenges his brother. A redheaded dwarf in the corner starts playing a fetching melody on a golden lute. Kili steps it up and starts dancing while juggling mugs between his hands, head, feet, knees and elbows. They now have over a dozen mugs each and Fili finds it hard to keep it up, both juggling and dancing, so he throws one of the mugs on his brother. But Kili catches it and send the mug flying right back at Fili, followed by a few of his own, causing Fili to trip and fall of the table. The tavern echoes with laughter as Kili declares himself “Lord of Juggling” and is promptly dragged of the table by his defeated brother. It quickly turns in to a wrestling match. But while Kili has better reflexes Fili is definitely stronger. He has soon defeated his younger brother and playfully holds him down until Kili promises to buy him a pint of ale. Which he doesn’t. 

“Fíli! Kíli! Wake up you lazy young dwarves!”  
“Uuugh…”  
“Uncle Thorin?”  
“Yes, Fíli. Now get you lazy arse out of bed! We’re going fishing, remember?”  
“This early?”  
“It’s not early, Fíli, you’re just hung over. Now get dressed and get your brother out of bed!”  
Thorin leaves the room and Fili grumpily stumbles out of bed and pulls on his pants.  
“Kili you useless sack of watery ale!” he complains dragging him out of bed.  
“Hey! Lemme go! It’s freezing!”

It is almost twenty minutes later before the young princes finally enters the kitchen. It is a rather small house for royalty, but the dwarves are in exile and this house is larger and more comfortable than most. Thorin looks up as they enter. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of a yawning Kili being half dragged, half carried into the kitchen by his somewhat annoyed brother.  
“Is he even awake?” he asks, rather amused. “I thought you were going to wake him up!”  
“You only told me to get him out of bed.” Fili replies. “I got him all the way down the stairs, which is technically more than you asked of me.”  
His uncle chuckles.  
“Well, hurry up and get some breakfast. We’re leaving soon.”  
Luckily breakfast is quicker than getting up, and soon they are on their way. It is a cold and clear day with deep snow and they are clad in thick furs. They carry swords in addition to their fishing equipment – they never go outside without them. Dis, Thorins sister and the mother of Fili and Kili, have prepared lunch for them to eat at the lake. Kili gets to carry it as punishment for being late. He is still grumpy when they get to the lake, but once they’ve picked a spot and made holes in the thick ice he’s back to his usual charming self. He catches the first fish and stay well ahead of the other two for most of the day. On the way home he and Fili argue over who got the bigger fish.  
“Uncle, you have to decide. Which fish is bigger?” Fili asks.  
“Ssch!” Thorin stops and signals the others to do the same.  
“What is it?”  
“I’m not sure Kili. Just stay where you are!”  
Thorin puts down his satchel and draws his sword. Very silently he moves forward on the path leading back to the village, trees growing tall around them. Soon they can no longer see him. The brothers exchange a look. Their uncle is obviously worried. They don’t need to speak to know they are thinking the same. Kili slowly draws his sword while Fili stows their packs under a fallen tree. He then walks up to Kili, one sword in each hand. Before they can do anything else they hear a high pitched scream and rattle of swords, drawing closer by the second. They face the forest and prepare to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I know it's not perfect, but I really wanted to upload it now. Next chapter will be up in a minute.


	2. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting. And poor Kíli gets hurt. Sorry. (Not really.)

A pack of orch comes swarming in to the clearing. They pause for a moment seeing the young dwarves. For a few seconds they stand still facing each other. Then they charge. The two princes slay the first orchs without breaking a sweat. But more keep coming, and they soon tire. A large orch with a nasty looking curved blade approaches. Kili charges at him, breaking his battered and stained shield. But the orch is stronger than expected and Kili loses his footing for a moment. The orch presses forward, using his advantage. Kili just barely block a killing blow and then quickly ducks for the next. But he only partially succeeds – the curved blade cuts through his fur and leather and slashes his shoulder. Kili screams aloud in agony and Fili turns around, seeing his brother fall to the ground. For a moment it feels like his heart has stopped. He stands frozen and watches as the large orch lifts his blade for a final blow.  
“KÍLI!” Fíli yells and throws himself at the orch, who just manages to put his own blade between them. But Fili is furious, fear for Kili filling his heart. The large orch soon falls, cut to pieces by Filis blades. The two remaining orchs flee back into the woods and Fili drops his swords, kneeling by his brother.   
“Kíli!”  
“I’m ok” Kíli says, but winches with pain as he tries to sit.  
“Let me look!”   
Fíli very carefully removes the fur from his brothers wounded shoulder.   
“It’s not very deep.” He sighs with relief. “Can you stand?”  
“Yeah. Told you I’m fine. We need to find uncle.”  
Fíli looks up with a start.  
“You’re right! We don’t know what has happened to him! Come, we’ll leave the packs here for now.”  
Kíli stumbles to his feet and nearly falls back to down.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Fíli looks at his brother, worry clearly showing on his face.   
“It’s just a scratch, Fíli. Stop worrying.”  
“Alright, let’s find uncle,” Fíli answers, but he still looks worried. They walk back into the forest, swords still drawn, as the snow starts falling.

They soon hear sword rattle and heavy footsteps. Fíli steps in front of Kíli, much to his brothers dismay. But as the road turns they see the group, and it is not orchs.  
“Uncle!”  
“Fíli! Kíli! Are you hurt?”  
Thorin lowers his sword and runs up to his nephews. He has a bleeding gash over the forehead, but looks otherwise unharmed. With him are Dwalin and some of the other warriors.  
“I’m fine, but Kíli’s got a cut over the shoulder.”  
Thorin takes a quick look at the younger prince.  
“Let’s get you back home and have a look at that.”  
They turn back home, talking as they walk. Fili tells their story, and Thorin tells them what happened after he left them. Apparently the others had heard fighting and come to his aid.   
Everybody is worried when they return and lots of questions are asked, but the heirs of Durin retreat to their house to tend to their injuries. Dis fetches dry clothes and bandages for them. Fili wants to look at Kilis wound immediately, but Kili insists he change first. Reluctantly Fili does as his brother suggests. He dresses quickly though. His brother doesn’t look good. Thorin has seen it too and sent for Oin, who treats any serious wounds. But before he gets there, things get worse.

Fili is pulling a clean tunic over his head as he hears a loud thump. He turns around and sees his younger brother on the floor.   
“Kíli!” Both Fili and Thorin run to the young dwarf.  
“Kili! Kili can you hear us?!”  
But Kili remains silent and still, his breath short and raspy.   
When Oin arrives Kili has almost stopped breathing completely. They put him on the couch and removed his wet clothing. As Thorin see the wound his heart sinks. It’s already festering and the edges are black.  
“No,” he whispers, dread in his voice.  
When Fili hears his uncles voice the world stops. Thorin never sound like that. Never. Fili feel numb and it takes a moment before he can talk.  
“What?” he finally manages.  
“Poison. The orchs used it during the war, but I haven’t seen it for decades.”  
“But he’s going to be ok, right?” Fili asks anxiously. “I mean, he’s not gonna…” he swallows. “He… He’ll live right?” His uncle doesn’t answer.   
“Right?” Fíli asks again.  
Thorin can feel his heart breaking as he turns around and meets his nephews gaze.  
“Fíli…” he whispers.  
“NO!” Fili yells. “He CAN’T die! He can’t…” he falls to his knees sobbing. “Please,” he whispers, taking his brothers hand. “Kíli, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he gonna die? Oooh, you'll just have to wait and see! Just kidding, I already finnished, you'll have the next chapter in a few minutes.


	3. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn there might be an antidote, and Fíli makes a desiscion.

“There is an antidote?” Thorin asks quietly, not sure he had heard correctly.  
“Yes. But it’s very rare and we don’t have any. It’s possible I could make some if I had the right herbs. Unfortunately I don’t.” Oins voice is quiet and somber.  
“Is there any way we can get them?”  
Oin hesitates.  
“What? Tell me!”  
“There is a flower that I need. But it only grows in the forest to the east, up the mountains.”  
Thorin understood. The mountains were dangerous normally, and if the orchs were bold enough to come close to populated areas…  
“Describe it to me.”  
“Thorin, I know you love the boy, but…”  
“This is my nephew we’re talking about!” Thorin shouts. “If there is anything I can do to save him…” his voice breaks. The great Thorin Oakenshield can’t hold back the tears that start running down his cheeks into his beard.  
“Uncle? Oin?” Fili is standing in the doorway.  
“Fíli. We didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I wasn’t sleeping.”   
It was true. He hadn’t slept or eaten for over a day. Not since his brother was injured.   
“Is there a way to save him?” he looks from Oin to his uncle. “Is there a way?”  
Óin sighs.  
“Maybe. But it will not be easy. And even if I get the flower, I can’t promise it will work.”  
“If there is a chance, we have to try.”   
There is no hesitation in Thorins voice. And he knows, as he meets his nephews gaze, he won’t be going alone.

They leave just before dawn. That don’t leave many hours for preparations, but they don’t need much. Thorin insist Fili get a few hours of sleep while he talk to Dwalin about the protection of the village (of course they needed to be on their guard now that orchs were coming down from the mountains), but it is impossible to get any kind of rest. Now that there is hope for his brother he can’t think of anything else. Instead of sleeping, he prepares the ponies, packs and repacks their supplies, sharpens his sword and ponders what other weapons he should bring. He settles on two of his favorite daggers and a bow. As he looks at the bow his eyes fill with tears. The bow has always been Kilis best weapon. If only he’d had it when they were attacked. Then maybe… 

Fíli is still sitting with the bow on his lap when Thorin returns. Though when he hears his uncle coming he jumps to his feet and announces he is ready to leave. Of course he still hasn’t eaten anything, so Thorin makes him eat some bread and drink some water before they finally set of. 

It is a two day trip to the mountain, and in that time they don’t encounter any orchs. In fact, they have no problems at all until they reach the foot of the mountain a shortly before dawn the second day of their journey. They can hear the orchs long before they see them. The trees grow high around them and there is a small clearing nearby. After a hasty deliberation they decide to leave the ponies in the clearing and continue on foot. Dwarves are nowhere near as quiet as hobbits or elves, but the orchs are rather loud and the sound of their feet is muffled by the forest. They continue unnoticed until the forest abruptly stops. They can hear the orchs a short distance ahead, but a large rock is blocking their view. They exchange a worried glance. There are a lot of them. As quietly as possible they sneak up to the rock and peak over it. They only look for a second, but that’s enough. Fili can’t help but let out a soft gasp. It appears every tree for several kilometers have been cut down or pulled up by the roots and in the middle of the huge clearing is a large camp. They can see hundreds of orchs and guess there are more in the vaguely tent like structures. As they quickly duck behind the rock, hearts pounding, they wonder how they will accomplish their mission. They retreat to the forest to discuss their options. Thorin is determined to go around the clearing and continue up the mountain. But Fíli saw something in the clearing that Thorin didn’t. A single puffy flower, exactly like the one Oin described. He doesn’t mention it to Thorin though. He knows his uncle will deem it too risky. But as he agrees to the elder dwarfs plan, a different plan is taking form in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you like it so far? Should I keep posting?


	4. Sneaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's trying to save his baby brother. It's a valid excuse to risk your life.

Since orchs are most alert during night they decide to sleep during the day from now. They return to the clearing where they left their horses. Making a fire is too dangerous even at this distance from the orch camp, but they still eat a steady breakfast. Fili eats without complaints and even agrees to let Thorin take the first watch. But he is adamant Thorin must wake him at noon. The elder relative is pleased with the progress, especially when he sees his nephew fall asleep as soon as he lies down. Of course he lets the young dwarf, barely more than a boy, sleep longer than they agreed. But that’s no more than Fili expected. He complains a little, not to make his uncle suspicious. Careful not to seem too restless either he eats a little while Thorin lies down to sleep. When the young dwarf is sure his uncle is sound asleep, he very silently gets up and sneaks out of the clearing. It is time to retrieve the flower. 

Fili sees no orchs on the way back to the burnt clearing. Of course there are orchs in the camp, but they’re all asleep, Fili assumes. He looks around the rock they hid behind earlier. Seeing nothing troubling, he continues toward the flower. It grows just on the outskirts of the camp. Everything else here has been trampled by orchs. It’s a miracle this one is still unharmed. But as Fili reaches for the fragile flower, he can suddenly hear heavy footsteps only a few feet away. He quickly ducks behind one of the dirty tents, hoping to avoid discovery. Luckily the orch coming around the corner is tired and slow in the sun. He will probably be gone soon, Fili thinks. Unfortunately he is wrong. Another orch crawls out of the tent he’s hiding behind. The creature stumbles to his feet and barely avoids crushing the flower with his boot. The two orchs start talking in their foul and harsh language. Fili curses silently. To make matters worse, he can hear more stumbling in the camp. He has waited too long. Very carefully he peeks around the tent. The orchs seem occupied. Maybe he can retrieve the flower without them noticing.

Back in the smaller, and much homelier, clearing Thorin wakes up. Something is wrong. He can feel it before even opening his eyes. As he sits up the reason is painfully obvious. Fili is gone. Thorin understands immediately. The flower! Thorin had seen it too, and just like Fili believed decided it was too dangerous. He didn’t want to risk losing both his nephews. With a sickening feel in his stomach Thorin gets up to follow Fili, hoping he won’t be too late. 

Thorin slows his steps as he reaches their previous look out spot behind the rock. He can hear the orchs and rattling weapons, but it does not sound like a battle. He carefully moves to the side of the rock, trying to get a view of the flower. It remains where it was, still miraculously unharmed. But Fili is nowhere in sight. Thorin is unsure of whether this is a good or a bad sign. Suddenly, just as he is about to move back behind the rock, he sees something move next to one of the tents. And it is not an orch. The exiled king watches, stunned, as his blond nephew creeps around the filthy shelter. He dares not even breathe as the young prince crawls closely pressed to the ground, slowly approaching the flower. Fili very carefully gathers the flower and start moving for the rock. That’s when the orchs see him. Thorin yells a warning as he jumps to his feet and draws his sword. Fili tries to scramble to his feet as the orchs approach behind him, swords raised. Just before one of them is about to strike Thorin brings his blade down across the foul things skull, killing it instantly.  
“Fili!”  
He grabs his nephew by the collar and hoists him to his feet. One look behind him tells him the rest of the present orchs have snapped out of the confusion and are preparing to fight. Thorin sets of for the forest, dragging Fili with him. 

“Thorin!” Fili pants. “Thorin, I…”  
“Keep moving! They’re still hunting us, and by sunset this whole forest will be swarming with orchs!”  
“Uncle, I’m sorry, I was just…”  
Fili stops as uncle abruptly turns to look at him. The elder dwarf puts his hands on the young ones shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes.  
“I know, Fili. I know,” he sighs.  
Fili just stares at him.  
“You were very brave.”  
Filis jaw drops at his uncle’s soft words. Then Thorin turns and continues walking.  
“Don’t you ever do something so stupid again!” he calls, as he picks up the pace.  
Fili follows, a sheepish smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brave or stupid? Maybe it's both.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorins navigational skills are not the best.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?”   
It’s been almost a day since they escaped the orchs.  
“Well we wouldn’t be, if not for your stupid stunt back in the clearing!” Thorin growls.   
“The one with the orchs? Or one of the other hundred clearings we’ve passed since?”   
“It’s not a hundred, Fili.”  
“You’re right. We probably passed a few of them twice. In fact, I’m pretty sure we’ve been in this one at least three times already.”  
“Would you stop it?!”  
Fili almost jumps at his uncle’s harsh voice.  
“This is not the right time for childish teasing! We need to get back to your brother as fast as possible, and without running in to a hoard of orchs!”  
He takes a deep breath to calm himself, then looks to his nephew. The younger dwarf steadily meets his gaze.  
“I know, uncle. And to that end we should really try the opposite direction.”  
The hardened warrior looks a bit sheepish and looks around the clearing.  
“You sure?”  
“That it’s the right way? No. But that way is most definitely not.”   
“Alright. We’ll try the other way then.”  
“Good, because we already tried that one. Twice.”  
“Fili!”  
“Sorry uncle. Just speaking the truth.”

“Well, we’ve found the ponies,” Fili sighs relieved. “Shouldn’t be hard to get home from here.”  
They hurriedly untie the delighted animals. Both ponies seem relieved to finally be untied. Thorin takes the lead out of the clearing.  
“Um, uncle..?” Fili suddenly says.  
“What?”  
“I think we’re going the wrong way again…”  
“Are you sure? This looks so familiar…”  
“It’s the way to the orch-clearing.”   
“Oh.”  
They change direction and head home. 

Night has fallen when they approach the village. It is cold and quiet, and something doesn’t feel quite right. Thorin halts his pony.  
“Let’s dismount here and let the ponies rest as we continue.”  
Fili gives him a quick glance then nods. As he somewhat clumsily gets out of his saddle, he can hear his uncle mutter something about ‘paranoia’, and ‘ridiculous precautions’. But suddenly he quiets and freezes.   
“Did you hear that?” he asks.  
“Orchs?!”   
“Back up on the pony! We have to get to the village and raise the alarm!”  
They both scramble back up on their mounts and set off, as quick and quiet as possible. 

When they approach the gates to the village, they find Dwalin and Gloin on guard.  
“Thorin!”   
“Thank Mahal yer back lads!”  
“Orchs!” Thorin hisses. “Sound the alarm!”  
Both warriors jump to their feet immediately, ready for a fight.  
“Where is Oin?” Fili asks.  
“He’s with yer brother, laddie,” the redbearded warrior answers.  
“Good,” Thorin says. “Fili, get him the flower. I will stay and help defend the village.”  
The prince nods and sets off as soon as the sentence is finished. 

Their home is close by and Fili gets there before the village is woken by the alarm. He jumps off the pony and bursts through the door at an insane speed.   
“Fili!”   
His mother jumps up, startled, at her eldest’s fiery return. Both Dís and Oin is by Kilis bedside.  
“Here!” Fili all but throws the flower at the old medic. “Can you make him better?”  
“Hmm, can’t tell ye that laddie. Not before I try it.”   
“Well then start trying!” Fili explodes, scared by how pale his baby brother looks.  
“Sssch, darling,” his mother sooths. “Sit down. Where is your uncle?”  
That is when the alarm gets going properly.   
“What is that about?!”  
“That’d be the orchs,” Fili mutters.  
His mother’s head shoots up with a worried expression.


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kíli survive?

The warriors finish of the orchs fairly easily and Thorin can soon return to his nephews. Óin has left to prepare the medicine, but Dís and Fíli are still by Kílis bedside. When the king sees his youngest nephew, he stops and grows pale. Kílis condition has obviously worsened since they left. Without a word Thorin lifts the covers to check the wound. Upon seeing it, it is as if his heart stops. The wound looks to be rotting and most of the shoulder has gone black. He abruptly turns and leaves the house. When he’s closed the door behind him he leans against the wall, trying to breathe calmly.

That is how Óin finds him when he returns several hours later. Thorin looks up when he hears him approaching.  
“Do you think it will work?” the king asks hoarsely.  
The medic sighs and looks down.  
“Óin?”  
“The poison is spreading, Thorin. It will soon reach his heart. I will do what I can, but I have never seen anyone survive a poisoning this bad.”  
The mighty warrior king falls to his knees.  
“It is my fault Óin,” he whispers. “I should never have left them alone.”  
“There now, you could not help this. Ye’ve done all you can for him, don’t blame yerself.”  
He gives him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder, before entering to proceed with his treatment. 

Days pass without any change. Óin is unsure of whether or not that is a good sign, but Fíli clings to hope. He never leaves his brothers side, save for the occasional bathroom break. He speaks to Kíli, telling him what’s new and recalling old memories. But eventually even he gets tired and starts to lose hope. The periods of silence grow longer as they all prepare for the worse.  
“Kíli? Kíli, brother, please don’t leave me,” Fili sobs. His brothers breaths are getting slow, and he is scared. So very scared.  
“Please,” he pleads. “I can’t live without you! Don’t you understand? You have to come back to me. Nothing else matters. You’re the only thing that matters. Please, please wake up.”  
Nothing happens.

Thorin swallows hard to fight back the tears. He’s been watching from the doorway, and now he turns to leave. He cannot bear seeing his nephew so broken. 

_Everything is dark and cold. His body is numb and he feels like he’s floating. Naked and alone in the dark. He can’t decide if it’s peaceful or just scary. Maybe a little of both. Something about this doesn’t feel right, but he can’t really put his finger on what it is. His brain is slow and muddled. Everything is quiet. Except… That’s not quite true. He can hear something, somewhere far away. But where is it coming from? There are no directions here, so how will he find it? The sound is gone now. Kíli keeps drifting away._

_There. It’s the sound again. Somewhere above him, he thinks. It feels important. He concentrates and listens._  
“Kíli?”  
 _It’s Fíli! Memories start washing over him. He has a brother! But what is he doing here?_  
“Kíli, please, if you can hear me… just… squeeze my hand or something.”  
 _He tries to move his hand, but can’t feel his body. Does he even have one?_  
“Kíli please come back to me!”  
 _He’s never heard his brother sound this broken. A sudden surge of determination courses through him. He has to return to Fíli! He still can’t feel his body, but determinedly moves upwards. He focuses on Fílis increasingly desperate voice, clinging to the thought of his beloved brother. Suddenly a heavy weight crashes down on his chest and a sharp pain sears through his shoulder. He struggles against the weight and manages a short, painful breath. Everything hurts. But he can feel his hand now. He can feel the soft, warm pressure of his brother’s hand. And he squeezes._

“Kíli?” he whispers. Did he just squeeze his hand? There it is again! This time he’s sure.  
“Kíli!” he shouts. Then he starts calling for his mother and uncle.  
They burst through the door in a panic, shortly followed by Óin.  
“Fíli? What…” Thorin stops quiet and looks at his younger nephew, who is now moving a little and struggling to breathe.  
“Move!” Óin shouts and pushes his king out of the way. He kneels by Kílis side and grabs the young dwarf, pulling him up against the pillows to aid his breathing. They all gather around the bed as the breathing calms.  
“Fee?”  
The voice is barely more than a whisper, but at the sound everyone stops and looks intently at Kíli. Two slow, torturous seconds pass. Then slowly the young dwarf opens his eyes.  
“Kee!”  
“Fee!”  
A small smile on the injured dwarfs lips. Then a very painful cough.  
“Hurts, Fee.”  
“I know, Kee,” Fíli whispers, putting his arms around his baby brother. “Just hold on Kee. You’re doing great. Really great.”  
He places a soft kiss on his brothers pale, sweaty forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the final chapter. Kíli will live to star in The Hobbit! Yeah, I know, really original. But anyhow this was it. More stuff coming up soon, feel free to make requests if you want anything in particular.


End file.
